


rain and rage

by thekeytoeverything



Series: Hosie One-Shots [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie Rain Kiss, angst with a happy ending yay, kith., kith??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeytoeverything/pseuds/thekeytoeverything
Summary: an angsty hosie rain kiss day one shot inspired by angstober prompts, dialogue prompts, and taylor swift and halsey lyric prompts.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	rain and rage

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, this is my first published hosie one-shot for hosie rain kiss day, i hope you like it :) kudos, comments, etc. are always appreciated!

**Rain and Rage**

  
  


It was raining. It was also 2 AM.

It was the hardest it had rained in a while, and Josie and Hope were standing in the middle of the Mystic Falls square.

They were arguing, God knows over what this time. They’ve been arguing for the past two months nonstop.

First, it was about the silliest of things. Then it was all serious. This fight? It was all about everything wrong with their relationship.

Hope is standing far away from Josie and all she can think about is how much she’s sacrificed for her, how much blood, sweat, and tears she’s put into this relationship to protect her, and yet, it seems like Josie doesn’t care. She’s felt so cold and broken since she noticed.

Josie is angrier than Hope, if that’s even possible. All she can think about is that she wishes she never gave Hope a goddamn thing, how she wants revenge, how she hopes that she hurts more than how she’s hurting right now.

It’s Hope who moves first, the gold flashing in her eyes, the only light in all the dark around the both of them. “I hope you’re proud of yourself. Do I even matter to you?”

That stung Josie harder than it should have, but Hope continued. “Have you not seen how much I’ve bent myself to keep you safe? Have you not seen how I show how much I care? And don’t you dare tell me to calm down. I’ve felt so splintered and ruptured ever since you stopped caring. When did you?”

Josie’s breathing has become erratic. She’s trying to find strength through all the anger, all the sadness. “I’m done letting you break me repeatedly. You promised. You promised  _ me _ . Not my dad, not Lizzie.  _ Me _ . You gave up on  _ me _ . That’s why I stopped caring.”

Hope closes her eyes, trying not to let the tears run down her face, but it wouldn’t even matter, the rain is pouring anyway. “That wasn’t supposed to happen, Jo.  _ You _ were the one who never let me explain what happened.”

Josie couldn’t believe what Hope was saying. “What do you mean, I never gave you the chance to explain what happened? Hope, I gave you the chance millions of times, this is not my fault, this is all yours.”

Hope still has her eyes closed, her tears about to burst out of her eyes at full force, which is why she avoids at all costs to open them. She cannot let Josie see she’s about to have a breakdown. “That’s a lie and you know it. Stop lying, Jo.”

A part of Josie grew softer because of the nickname. It seems like she never stopped caring. But another part of Josie groaned in protest. “Don’t call me that. You know why you shouldn’t, now of all times, anyway.”

Hope looked away from Josie then and opened her eyes. She let a few tears roll out over her face. “Fine, fine. Then finally give me the chance to explain what happened that day and why I failed you.” She closes her eyes again, faces Josie, and opens her eyes wide. She needed Josie to know she meant what she said. It was then that the shock was clear all over Josie’s face.

A soft whisper.

  
  


“Fine.”

  
  


It was all Josie could muster at the moment.

  
  


“You’re right, everything is my fault. Everything was indeed my fault. I had promised you, I had promised you, I wouldn’t let myself do all the work with this monster and I almost died. I know. But your dad and your sister were in danger, was I supposed to let your family DIE?”

  
  


The last sentence came out with a lot more anger than she intended for it to have, and Josie noticed all that pent up anger. So, she shot back with some pent up anger of her own.

  
  


“No, you didn’t. I get what you did was the right thing, but you just stood there, Hope. You  _ STOOD THERE WHILE THE MONSTER CAME FOR YOU AND SLASHED AT YOU. _ Was that part of your plan?! Just stand there like bait?!”

  
  


Without noticing, they were standing mere inches from each other, all up in each other’s faces. Lips locked on lips, eyes locked on eyes. Hope notices that the anger in Josie’s voice was pure concern. She was wrong. Josie cared about her, she never stopped. She was just furious at her. But she didn’t want Josie to know that she noticed the concern.

  
  


“Josie, you of all people should know that was never part of my plan. The monster just shocked me, that’s all. I wasn’t expecting it to be like that.”

  
  


Josie rolled her eyes. “Well, you knew that I was going to jump in and make sure you were safe. For someone who says that my safety is her biggest concern, was it even a concern then? Ever since then, you look at me and I just feel invisible.” She shakily laughs while Hope closes her eyes again. “I’ve started to believe that there’s no way that hearts could break this many times, that hearts could ever break period. Shattered things can only break once, and this heart has broken enough times that it feels irreparable.”

This broke Hope so badly. She can’t believe the pain she’s caused, but can Josie believe the pain she’s caused her? She can’t stand being in front of Josie anymore, she turns around and walks away. Josie stands there, looking at the tribrid, the love of her life walking away from her.

Hope is running now, tears coming down her face, trying her hardest to not stop and drop to the floor to cry without stopping. It was her heart’s turn to break again, or, as Josie says, not break again but feel at the point of being irreparable. But Josie runs after her. “Don’t run away from this argument, Hope Andrea Mikaelson. You owe me that much.”

She stops running. “Yeah? I owe you that much?” She walks towards Josie and they both meet in front of each other again, once again lips locked on lips and eyes locked on eyes. “What about what you owe me? Yes, I broke my promise. I know I messed up. But you owe me, too. You have made me feel you don’t care anymore, Josie. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?” She holds her hand to her heart. “Can’t you see how much  _ I LOVE YOU?! _ ”

This time, it’s not her legs running, it’s the tears coming down her face, followed by Josie crying. She grabs Hope’s face, using her thumbs to messily clean her face, as if that was going to work with this rain falling so harshly. Can she muster enough strength to tell Hope that she doesn’t even know why they’re fighting anymore? Can she muster enough strength to tell Hope that their love makes her want to run and hide, but she always turns back around every time because she wants Hope to desperately continue to let her in? The brunette knows this relationship is scary for the both of them and that they’re going to make it through this, they’re going to work things out.

  
  


“Y-Yes. I wish you knew how much I love you, Hope. I wish you understood that deep down, underneath all my anger, there’s so much love. Don’t you understand? I love you. And nothing you do, nothing you’ve done could ever change that. No matter how much of a monster you see yourself as, you think that you are, is going to change that. But you’re not a monster. We’re so worried about losing each other that we’re missing everything that’s in front of us, and what’s in front of us is the pure love that we have for each other.”

  
  


Hope looks into Josie’s hands and then at her face. She’s right. She’s so right. My God, Josie is  _ so right _ . “You see the good in everything, Jo. That’s why I like it when you look at me. I promise I’ll never hurt you again. As long as I have you around, nothing else matters. You’ll always have a home with me.” It’s this next part that she’s scared to say. She inhales as much as possible and then exhales. “Always and forever.”

She pulls Josie closer, as close as she can, until she can feel her so tightly against her body. She kisses her once. Long and hard. She kisses her twice. She kisses her three times, crossing that line. The line that didn’t exist anymore, not since the day that Hope confessed her feelings. At the end of the day, both girls knew that they wanted each other for a lifetime and it was exactly that that they would have, someday. When they finally stop kissing, they take the time to finally observe all the rain around them and they laugh. They run back to the school together, wet hand on wet hand. Hope, at one point, even stopped running to step on a puddle and make Josie get more rainwater on herself, which made Josie gasp and Hope laugh.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it all the way to the end! my twitter is @k3ytoev3rything


End file.
